


Lending Love A Helping Hand

by Digi9797



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digi9797/pseuds/Digi9797
Summary: Akira and Ryuji are coming to visit Goro in Inaba for a few days and Goro is nervous to see them due to his crush on Ryuji, his half brother Yu notices this and decides he's going to help him.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Lending Love A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> After 2 or 3 months this fic is FINALLY done!! Man, it took forever but I think it was worth it!!!
> 
> This took so long for a number of reasons like me being busy with life stuff, getting distracted by video games, me figuring some stuff out about myself, me just generally being lazy, and maybe getting writer's block a few times but now it's finally done!!
> 
> Also, some things I wanna note
> 
> 1) This fic takes place in an AU called the Decent Lawbros AU where Goro and Yu are half brothers, this AU was made by my friend ren-amamiyaa and their followers on Tumblr and this fic takes place in my own interpretation of the AU
> 
> 2) I have another fic called New to the Family that takes place in the same AU but New to the Family and this fic have NO relation to each other whatsoever, I wanted to write a Lawbros Ryugoro fic but I didn't want to write Ryugoro into New to the Family since I want that fic to be for everyone so I made it its own fic instead
> 
> 3) I don't know if I have to say this or not but I'm gonna just in case but this fic takes place in vanilla Persona 5 (except Goro lives) and NOT Persona 5 Royal since (at the time of posting this) P5R hasn't come out in English yet and I'm avoiding spoilers till then so if you're reading this and you have been willingly spoiled on P5R DO NOT PUT P5R SPOILERS IN THE COMMENTS PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!!

“Oh! Good morning!!” said Nanako as she was finishing up making breakfast.

“Good morning!” said Yu as he sat at the kotasu eating the breakfast Nanako made.

“Good morning…” said Goro with a yawn as he came down the stairs.

“Want some breakfast?” asked Nanako.

“Yes, please.” said Goro as he took a seat at the kotatsu, turned on the TV, and flipped the channel to something that wasn’t the news.

“Here you go!” said Nanako as she set a plate of eggs and toast in front of Goro and proceeded to sit in her seat across from him.

“Thank you.” said Goro with a tired but warm smile.

“You’re up late.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, it’s understandable really.” said Yu with a chuckle.

It was spring break which obviously meant no school so Goro was taking every opportunity to sleep in that he could get, school wasn’t as bad in Inaba as it was in Tokyo but Goro still didn’t enjoy it, although the few friends he managed to make at Yasogami made it more bearable.

“Where’s Dojima-san?” asked Goro.

“Oh, don’t you remember? Some of your Tokyo friends are coming to visit and they’re arriving today so Dojima went to the station to pick them up.” said Yu.

“Oh, right….I see…” said Goro as his eyes shifted down to his breakfast.

“Are you excited?”

“Huh? Y-Yeah of course I am!”

“You bummed not all of them could make it?”

“Well, _yeah_ but I understand why most of them couldn’t make it, they have work and life stuff going on so it can’t be helped, plus there’s always next time.”

“True.” Yu took a pause to take a sip of his coffee “It’s just...you seem kinda nervous? Why are you nervous to see your friends?”

“It’s just I haven’t seen them in a long time, isn’t it normal to be nervous to see people you haven’t seen in a long time?”

“Haha, yeah I guess so, nevermind then.”

“…..P-Plus um….I uh…” Goro whispered.

“Hm?”

“N-Nothing!!” said Goro as he proceeds to scarf down some of his eggs in an effort to end the conversation only to end up choking on them, Yu pats Goro’s back and eventually the eggs go down leaving Goro in a coughing fit.

“You ok?”

“….Y-Yeah.” said Goro as he coughed again.

“What was that about?” said Yu with a slight chuckle.

“N-Nothing…” said Goro in a somewhat quiet and shy voice.

“Haha ok, ok, if you don’t want to tell me what’s up I’ll leave it alone.”

“Thank you.”

As they got ready to continue eating, they could hear a car pull into the driveway and the car doors shut and soon the front door of the house opened.

“I’m back!” called Dojima.

“Welcome back!!” called Nanako.

Dojima walked further into the house and was followed by Akira and Ryuji.

“Hello Goro.” said Akira in his usual calm tone.

“Hello.”

“Sup Goro!!” said Ryuji, his voice as loud as Goro remembered it being.

“H-Hey Ryuji…” said Goro in a sudden nervous tone as his cheeks turned a little pink.

“Hello, it’s nice to see you again.” said Yu.

“Hm? Oh right, we haven’t seen eachother since Goro left Tokyo, nice to see you too.” said Akira.

“I hope you like it here in Inaba.”

“I’m sure we will.” said Akira with a smile.

“U-Um…”

“Hm? Oh right, this Nanako.” said Goro.

“Hello there Nanako-san, it’s nice to finally meet you, I’m Akira Kurusu.” said Akira who spoke in a soft tone when speaking to Nanako.

“Hi there! I’m Ryuji Sakamoto.”

“H-Hello…” said Nanako in a sky tone.

“Well, now that you’re here we shouldn’t just sit here and do nothing, how about me and Goro go change out of our pajamas and then we can do something?”

Everyone agreed and Yu and Goro went upstairs to their room to change while Nanako, Dojima, Akira, and Ryuji sat at the kotatsu and talked while they waited for the two to come back.

“So you happy to see Kurusu-san and Sakamoto-san?” asked Yu as he began to change clothes.

“Of course I am, why would I not be?” said Goro as he took off his shirt.

“That’s good.” Yu folded his pajamas and set them on his folded up futon “Hey Goro?”

“Yeah?”

“Do have a crush on Sakamoto-san?”

Goro felt his heart stop.

“H-Huh?! N-No! Don’t be ridiculous!!”

“Really?” Goro could tell by Yu’s tone alone that he didn’t believe him.

“Y-Yes really!” Goro could tell from how hot his face was that it was probably red which wasn’t helping.

“Then why were you so nervous to see him?”

“I was nervous to see both of them!! Besides, I told you I haven’t seen either of them in forever!!!”

“Why’d you blush after saying hi to him?”

“W-Wait you noti- I mean I didn’t!! I was getting red from the heat!”

“The heat? In spring?”

“Uh-”

“You only shuddered when saying hi to him and not Kurusu-san.”

“Well-”

“You also stared at him and him only the moment he walked though the door.”

“I-”

Goro stood there wide eyed and red, he didn’t know what to say anymore, he was out of excuses, he’d been found out, he stumbled back onto the couch and buried his red face in his hands in defeat.

“Sorry if you didn’t want me to find out but I couldn’t help but notice, I’m pretty...observant.” said Yu as he sat next to Goro.

“Yeah, _way_ to observant.” said Goro in a muffled voice due his face being buried in his hands.

“Didn’t help that you were kinda obvious.”

“…..Did anyone else notice?” said Goro failing to hide the panic in his voice.

“I don’t think so.”

“Good…” Goro let out relived sigh.

“Does Kurusu-san know? You two are pretty close so-” before Yu could finish speaking Goro grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him close so they were face to face, Goro had what seemed to be an angry yet very panicked look on his face but Yu didn’t seem phased by any of this and only looked at Goro with a blank yet curious expression.

“ _No_ Akira does _not_ know and _no_ I’m _not_ going to tell him, he’s the _last_ person I want to know about this.”

“Why?” asked Yu, still unphased, face still blank.

“If he found out I like Ryuji, or anyone really, he’d _never_ let me live it down.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, they’re best friends and it doesn’t take a genius to realise Ryuji is Akira’s favorite person so if he found out I like him…”

“He’d be mad?”

“What? No! He’d just be a smug asshole and tease me.”

“Ahhh, I see.” said Yu trying to hold back a laugh.

“Are you going to tell him?”

“Of course not! I won’t tell a soul.”

“Thank you.” said Goro with a relived sigh and letting go of Yu’s shirt collar.

“But _you_ are.”

“Huh?” Goro’s head turned so quickly towards his half brother it could have snapped in half.

“You’re telling Ryuji you like him before he goes home.”

“HUH?!” Goro basically jumped to his feet only for Yu to pull him back down to the couch.

“You heard me.”

“N-No way!! Why do I have to tell him now?!”

“Because I know you, I know if you don’t tell him now you’ll keep your feelings bottled up till the day you die and I’m not gonna let that happen.”

“……..” Goro looks down at his feet.

“You’re just that type of person Goro, so I’m going to help you!”

“….What?”

“You heard me, I’m going to be your wingman!” said Yu in a sly voice as he put his arm around Goro’s shoulders, pulled him to his side and looked at him with a confidante wink.

“…..I have no choice in this do I?”

“No, you don’t.”

“I hate you.”

“Love you too, now hurry up and finish getting dressed we don’t want to keep them waiting forever.” said Yu as he got up and proceed to leave the room and head downstairs.

Goro looks towards the ceiling, slides down the back of the couch, and let’s out a deep sigh.

“….Damn it.” Goro begrudgingly finishes getting dressed and heads downstairs.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he finds Yu, Nanako, Akira, and Ryuji standing near the door.

“There you are, apparently while we were changing Nanako already decided where we’re going to hang out at.” said Yu as he turned to Goro.

“Where?”

“I’ll give you three guesses.”

“….Junes?”

“Bingo.”

“I should have known.” said Goro as he gave a giggling Nanako a smug look.

“Well, shall we get going?” asked Akira to which everyone nodded.

“Don’t stay out too late!” called Dojima from the couch.

“Ok Dad!” called back Nanako as her and the boys headed out the door.

Goro can’t count the amount of times Nanako has dragged them out to Junes, but he doesn’t really mind since chatting with her while holding her hand makes the walk more enjoyable especially since the entire time Yu has been subtly glancing over his shoulder at him and Ryuji with a look that reads ‘Talk to him’.

Yu really was sticking to his promise of being Goro’s so-called wingman which both somewhat impressed Goro and made him want to bang his head against a wall at the same time.

Realising his half brother’s excessive glancing wasn’t going to stop until he did what he wanted Goro takes a deep breath and says, “So um h-how’s Tokyo?”

“It’s alright.” said Ryuji as he crossed his arms behind his head.

“Just alright?” said Goro tilting his head slightly.

“Place just hasn’t been as lively since….y’know…” Ryuji trailed off and waved his hand in the air acting as if that would somehow explain what he meant.

“...Ah right.” it took him a second but Goro understood what Ryuji meant, with the Metaverse supposedly gone and the Phantom Thieves disbanded of course things would be less lively, no Shadows to fight, no hearts to take, they were all back to living mostly normal lives.

“Yeah, it’s not bad, just boring.”

“Well, how about you Akira? How’s your hometown?”

“Eh, as exciting as a countryside town can get.” he said with a shrug and a grin.

“You two aren’t up too much are you?”

“Nope.” said Akira in a blunt but joking tone.

“Yeah, well, aside from coming to visit you!” said Ryuji with a wide smile as he wrapped his arm around Goro’s shoulders, a gesture he usually only did with Akira, the sudden closeness coupled with Ryuji’s bright smile made Goro’s chest feel as if it’d explode.

“V-Very true!”

“Goro?”

“Y-Yes Nanako-chan?”

“Why are your hands so sweaty?” asked Nanako with a hint of disgust in her voice.

Goro wanted to scream.

“M-Maybe we’ve b-been holding hands for to long? H-How about you go and hold hands with Yu for now?” suggested Goro who was trying his hardest not to let his panic show.

“Ok!!” Nanako let go of Goro’s hand, wiped her hand on her dress to get rid of Goro’s sweat, and ran to Yu who gladly took her hand although not without shooting Goro a knowing, cocky look as to why Goro was sweaty which Goro returned with a slight glare.

“So when we getting to this ‘Junes’ place?” asked Ryuji who’s arm was still wrapped around the shoulders of a red-faced Goro.

“Not much farther, in fact it’s right up here.” said Yu with a small laugh.

After walking a little more walking the group finds themselves standing in front of the large never changing superstore.

“So what floor do you want to head to first?” asked Yu as he turned to the rest of the group.

“Well, I don’t know we’ve never been here before, where would you recommend?” said Ryuji as he removed his arm from Goro’s shoulders and places his hands in his pockets, Goro doesn’t know whether to cry tears of joy or sorrow for the arm’s departure.

“Hmmm well…” Yu rubs his chin and thinks.

“Clothes!!” shouts Nanako.

“Hm?”

“We need to get new clothes remember!”

“Ah right, well if it’s alright with you two could we head to one of the fashion sections to do some clothes shopping? We’ve been meaning to do so for a while but kept forgetting.”

“I’ve got no problems with that, how bout you Aki?”

“Sounds good to me, maybe we could finally get you some shirts that actually have _sleeves_ for once.” said Akira with his usual cocky smirk.

“Hey! I wear stuff that has sleeves!!”

“I said _shirts_ , your 777 jacket doesn’t count.”

Ryuji didn’t have a response to that and simply grumbled to himself and stuffed his hands further into his pockets, Goro couldn’t stop himself from chuckling which seemed to have quite the opposite effect on Ryuji than Goro expected, instead of making Ryuji grumble more his chuckling seemed to perk him up somewhat, his expression becoming more neutral than grumpy while glancing at Goro with a look in his eyes that felt like they had a certain emotion behind it but Goro couldn’t figure out what that emotion was.

“Well, I guess we’re doing some clothes shopping then, let’s go.” said an amused Yu.

The group walked into the superstore and got into the elevator which took them up to a floor that was filled with clothing racks and shelves with various types of clothes as far as the eye could see.

“So where should we start?” asked Yu.

“Actually, do you mind if we split up for a sec?” asked Akira in response.

“Hm? Not at all.” said Yu with a smile that Goro didn’t trust for some reason.

“Cool, come on Ryuji.”

“Huh? Why?”

“Just come on.”

“Uhhh ok?” said a confused Ryuji as he followed his frizzy-haired friend, as Goro watched the two disappear into the sea of clothes racks Yu grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him, and Nanako, into the racks in the opposite direction.

“What the hell are you doing?” said a confused Goro who yanked his arm away from Yu’s grip.

“Akira just gave me the best idea!” said Yu in an excited tone while still trying to keep his voice low despite the fact the people he was trying to be unheard by were most likely not close enough to hear.

“Huh?”

“We should split up! So you and Ryuji can be alone and you can make a move!!”

“What?! Are you insane! You can’t leave me alone with him I’d just embarrass myself!!” said Goro, trying to keep his voice as low as Yu’s.

“Don’t worry we’ll stay on the same floor as each other so I’ll be there if you need me!”

“You being there just makes me worry _more_.”

“You _just_ said you _didn’t_ want to be alone with him.”

“I don’t know what I want!!” said Goro sounding frustrated although that frustration was more aimed at himself than Yu.

“Do you wanna date him?”

“Y-Yeah? I like him so-”

“Then let’s go!!” said Yu as he grabbed Goro’s shoulders turned him around and pushed him back out of the racks, followed by a rather confused Nanako who had been silent during the whole exchange, they headed back near the elevator they entered the floor from and not to long after they were joined by Akira and Ryuji.

“Hello again! Find anything you like?” asked Yu who’s hands were still on Goro’s shoulders, Goro was basically as stiff as a board and his eyes were wide open due to the nervousness he felt at the thought of being alone with Ryuji.

“No, not really, you?” asked Akira as he scratched the back of his head and placed his other hand in one of his pockets.

“Nope, but we didn’t really get very far.”

“Yeah neither did we.”

“Hey if you don’t mind you wanna split up again? But this time I go with you and Goro here goes with Sakamoto-san?” asked Yu as he patted one of Goro’s shoulders.

“Sure.” Akira patted Ryuji on the back and pushed him forward and now that Goro looked at him more Ryuji seemed to be nervous too, possibly even more nervous than Goro, but why though? What on earth happen while those two were in the racks? Yu, Akira, and Nanako proceed to walk to a different part of the floor, Yu and Akira both giving them a subtle two thumbs up as they left.

Now that they were alone Goro didn’t know what to do, it was just silence between them and it was honestly suffocating and he needed to break it.

“Well, u-um….you want to look around?” asked Goro as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“S-Sure.” said Ryuji with a nod.

The two shuffled over to nearby clothes racks and looked at the various shirts that were hanging on them while giving an occasional nervous glance to eachother.

“S-So how’s everyone back in Tokyo?” asked Goro in an attempt to break the tension.

“Good.”

“Just good?”

“Everything has pretty much been the same since you left, aside from Makoto and Haru applying to university.”

“I see, it’s just from what Akira told me everyone seemed rather busy.”

“...What?”

“Hm? When Akira first texted me about coming to visit, he said only you and him would be able to make it do to everyone else being busy?”

“…...That little shit!” Ryuji hissed under his breath as he quickly turned to glare at Akira who ducked behind the rack in front of him, it seemed that while Goro and Ryuji were looking around Akira and Yu had snuck their way over so they were in earshot of them.

Goro saw that Yu was facing the other direction, trying to make it seem like he wasn’t paying attention to them but was doing an awful job and while he couldn’t see Nanako due to her being much shorter than the racks, he was sure she was probably still quite confused.

“Is everything alright?”

“Uh yeah it’s just- Uh- Dammit.” Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck in frustration.

Something was clearly wrong but Goro realised it wouldn’t be wise to try to ask what was wrong when the person who was most likely the cause of the problem was in earshot, with some hesitation Goro leaned close to Ryuji and whispered, “Let’s try to sneak away and go to a different floor.”

Ryuji calmed down and simply responded with a nervous nod.

The two quickly walked down to the end of the rack in the opposite direction of Yu and Akira who were most likely following behind, they had to think of a way to lose them.

They made their way into an another set of racks and kept their eyes peeled for their pursuers when Goro noticed someone he knows and who might be able to help a few racks down.

Goro leaned close to Ryuji again and whispered, “I have an idea.”

“Ok.” whispered Ryuji as he nodded.

Quickly Goro and Ryuji headed to where they needed to go as they tried not to be spotted.

“Hey!” said Goro trying to keep his voice low.

“Hm? Oh it’s you…” said a girl with a somewhat annoyed expression.

The girl was his schoolmate Ai Ebihara, he wasn’t necessarily friends with her but he has hung out with her on occasion due to her and Yu somehow being friends despite their seemingly clashing personalities.

“I need you to due me a favor.”

“Why?” said Ebihara raising an eyebrow.

“Look I know this is really out of the blue, I know we don’t really get along, and I know we aren’t that close but would it kill you to help your best friends half brother?”

“Hmmm…” Ebihara stared into space as she thought to herself.

“ _Please_ Ebihara-san.”

“Alright, alright, I’ll help, Yu-kun did ask me to be nice to you after all.”

“Thank you.” said Goro sounding relived.

“So what exactly do you need my help with?”

“It’s a long story but me and my friend here are trying to get away from Yu and another one of my friends so we need to get to the elevator but since the elevator is in an open area, we’ll be spotted and stopped right away so it would help if you could distract Yu and my friend when we head to the elevator, can you do that?”

“Hmmm, yeah I could do that, I’ve been meaning to see Yu-kun soon, anyway.”

“Thanks, you’re a lifesaver.”

“All in a day’s work!” said Ebihara with a wink, Goro figures that’s most likely her way of saying ‘You’re welcome’.

He turns to Ryuji and says, “Ok let’s head to the elevator.”

“Right.”

Quickly the two make their way to the elevator door, Goro pushes the up button and they wait for the elevator to come to their floor, and just as Goro suspected Yu and Akira spot them almost immediately and begin making their way over to them to most likely ask where they’re going but before they can reach them Eibihara quickly gets in front of them, stopping them in their tracks and begins talking to Yu who seems surprised by her appearance and attempts to talk her away but fails due to Eibihara not letting him get a word in, meanwhile Akira and Nanako just stand there confused.

Not too long after the elevator arrives and the two quickly make their way inside leaving Eibihara to deal with Yu and Akira, Goro hit the button that would take them to the food court and up they went.

“Holy eff those two were relentless…” said Ryuji as he sighed.

“Yeah…”

“By the way who was that girl who helped us? You know her?”

“Sort of? Her name is Ai Ebihara, she’s a close friend of Yu’s and we go to the same school.”

“I see, well she really saved us back there.” said Ryuji with a smile.

“Yeah, I suppose I owe her now.” said Goro with a chuckle.

Soon they arrived at their desired floor, the doors opened and they made their way over to the table area.

“So where should we sit?” asked Ryuji.

“Hmmm, over here.” said Goro as he scanned the area and settled on a certain fimalar table that Yu and his friends use a lot.

The two make themselves comfortable, Ryuji stretches to release any tension he had in his body and Goro crosses his arms on the table and rests his chin on them.

“Man, it’s nice not having those two staking us anymore.” said Ryuji as he placed his arms down on the table.

“Yeah.”

“...Now what do we do?” asked Ryuji with an awkward smile.

“Well, now that we’re by ourselves you want a drink? I could go get us some.”

“Sure!”

“What do you want?” asked Goro as he began to stand up.

“Surprise me.”

“Alright then.” said Goro with a smile as he walked off to get the two some drinks, leaving Ryuji by himself.

Ryuji sat there and looked around, it was a quiet day and there didn’t seem to be many people here, or at least there weren’t many people at the food court.

Ryuji wasn’t used to the country, he’d lived in the city his whole life, the only time he could remember being in the country was a few occasions where him and his parents visited relatives, although most of those memories were blurry due to him either being too young to remember or him blocking them out due to them containing his rotten father.

“Maybe…..maybe I could make some good memories here….with Goro…” Ryuji quietly said to himself, he didn’t even realise he had said it, he sat there lost in thought until he felt a sudden chill on the back his neck that shot him out of his seat.

“AHHH?!” Ryuji yelled and covered the back of his neck with his hands and turned to find a laughing Goro with two canned drinks in his hands.

“Hahaha! D-Did I scare you?” asked Goro who was trying, and failing, to contain his laughter.

“Uhh yeah! Man, the hell did you do that for!!” said Ryuji as he rubbed the back of his neck in an effort to warm it.

“Sorry, you were staring off into space and I couldn’t resist.” said an amused Goro as he set down one of the drinks in front of Ryuji.

“Whatever.” grumbled Ryuji as he sunk back into his seat and grabbed the drink, it was labeled ‘Tap Soda’.

Goro sat back in his seat and opened his drink, it was labeled ‘Orange Smash’.

“Uhhh, thanks by the way…”

“Hm?”

“For the drink…”

“Oh, no problem.”

Ryuji opened his drink and took a sip, it was your typical fizzy soda so it wasn’t anything special but that didn’t mean it was bad either.

“….Hey Ryuji?”

“Yeah?”

“About earlier, why did you call Akira a ‘little shit’?”

“….Um…”

“I mean you’re not wrong, there are times when deserves to be called that but….I guess what I’m trying to ask is, what did he do to warrant being called it this time?”

“W-Well um…..you see uhh….uhhhh…” Ryuji was clearly nervous, his grip on his drink tightened and he rubbed his neck.

“Ryuji, it’s fine you can tell me and if it makes you feel any better, I’ve been wanting to call Yu a little shit all day.” said Goro with a reassuring grin.

“Really?”

“Yeah…” said Goro in a tone that could only be described as tried sounding.

“Heh, uh alright well, at the beginning of the month me and Akira were on the phone talking about dumb shit and one thing lead to another and I ended up telling him that I…..I um….thatIlikeyou…”

“Hm? What’s that? You mumbled, so I didn’t hear you.”

“I told him that….thatIlikeyou…” said Ryuji in a low voice as he continued to mumble.

“...I’m sorry you’re going to have to speak I can’t-”

“I told him I like you!!” said Ryuji loudly in a frustrated tone only to immediately go red-faced at the realisation of what he just said.

“…. _Oh_ …” Goro was equally red-faced.

“Uhhh! I-I told him that and he was cool about it!! Which I was relived about but now I wish never told him…” continued Ryuji.

“W-Why?”

“Because a few weeks ago he calls me telling me that we should _totally_ go and visit you since we haven’t seen you in _forever_ and how it’ll be _so_ great!! And somehow manages to sell me on some excuse on why the others can’t come and only me and him can go, which I didn’t even realise was an excuse until you said something back down on the other floor, and once we arrived he acts all normal until we get to Junes where drags me into some stupid clothes racks and tells me how the whole reason he had as visit you was I could confess and he would be my so called ‘wingman’ and now here I am making his stupid plan a success because I just effing confused to you!!” Ryuji finishes his rant and proceeds to bury his head in his arms on the table.

“….I see…” Goro sat there quietly as he processed the info Ryuji just unloaded onto him and when he finished processing it he just starts laughing, he laughs so hard tears start to form in his eyes.

“Huh? Why the hell you laughing?” Ryuji sat up and looked at Goro with a confused look, “….Are you rejecting me?”

“N-No!! I- heheh- I’m not-” Goro coughs on the air due all his laughing, “I-I’m not rejecting you! I just find it funny we’ve been in a similar situation this whole time!”

“….What?” Ryuji looks at Goro with a confused expression.

“When you and Akira arrived at our house, I was nervous to see you both and more specifically I was nervous to see _you_.”

“Why?”

“Because I like you.”

“….For real?”

“Yeah, for real.” said Goro with a smile, “And my brother noticed that I like you since he can apparently read me like a damn book and while we were changing, he said he’d be my wingman.”

“Holy hell…” said Ryuji with a chuckle.

“Yeah…” groaned Goro, followed by a bit of silence from both of them.

“S-So….we both like eachother?” asked a nervous Ryuji.

“….Yeah…”

“….Now what?”

“….We could date? Do you want to date?”

“Y-Yeah!! Of course!” as he says that Ryuji impulsively grabs Goro’s hand that’s resting on the table.

“….Ok then, let’s date…” said Goro with a soft smile that Ryuji couldn’t stop his heart from melting over, Goro gently moved his fingers out from under Ryuji’s palm so that now his and Ryuji’s fingers were intertwined.

“Dammit, I hate to admit it but Akira’s stupid plan worked.” hissed Ryuji while not letting his eyes off Goro.

“Yeah, and I suppose Yu’s plan worked too.” said Goro in a somewhat tired tone as also did not let his eyes off Ryuji.

“When Akira eventually finds us I’m gonna kill him.”

“Eh don’t waste your time, I tried that, didn’t work.” said Goro with a blank expression as he took a drink of his Orange Smash.

“ _Dude_.”

The two sat there, drank, talked, and eventually got some food but never let their hands leave eachother for too long.

**Author's Note:**

> Got kinda mushy at the end cuz I can't help myself, I'm weak for softness ;w;
> 
> And if you're wondering what happened to Yu, Akira, and Nanako I'm gonna leave that up to your imagination cuz I honestly have no idea, did Ai talk their ears off? Did they get lost in Junes? Did they find Goro and Ryuji? Did they die horribly? It's up to you!! Have fun!!!
> 
> Also I already posted about this on my Tumblr and it’s kinda unrelated but I feel like sharing, last night I had a really weird dream and while I don't remember much of it I do remember that I was in middle(?) school again for some reason and the teacher gave me this small box that said it had four tiny Goro Akechi figures inside but when I opened it none of them were Goro, they all looked very bootleg, and two of them were Yoda from Star Wars and I have no idea why
> 
> Dreams are weird :T


End file.
